


Because She Never Wore White

by Daisycupcake811



Series: Because She's My Daughter [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Farkle is probably the only one who loves Maya as much as Shawn does, Gen, He has a vision board, He's her best man, He's spent the last decade planning their wedding, Maya and Farkle are best friends, Maya and Lucas host the dinner party from hell, Maya and the boys are bros, Maya and the boys play bar trivia, Post-Season/Series Finale, Reminder that Farkle has a lot of money, Shawn Tells his daughter's in laws to fuck off, Shawn and Maya are still the cutest, They Are Her Boys, Zay is the biggest Lucaya shipper, a baby is born, adoptive parents are real parents, and they all live happily ever after, its a whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisycupcake811/pseuds/Daisycupcake811
Summary: Maya and Lucas are getting married but, before they can walk down the aisle wedding planning and disapproving in laws get in the way. Shawn and Farkle just want their favorite pint-sized blonde to be happy, Zay just wants to see the "Lucaya Wedding Extravaganza" come to fruition and Maya and Lucas just want to get married.
Relationships: Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Maya Hart, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Maya Hart & Farkle Minkus, Maya Hart & Shawn Hunter
Series: Because She's My Daughter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662091
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Because She Never Wore White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLonelyDreamerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLonelyDreamerx/gifts).



> Okay so this is the last in the series. The title and premise come from Katy Perry's new single Never Worn White. Listening to it made me think of this series and a Lucas\Maya wedding so this now exists.

When they're twenty three Maya goes back to Texas with Lucas for a few weeks that summer. Zay is just as thrilled to see them as he was when they were all back together in Connecticut for Smakle's graduation from Yale. It's during their trip that Maya realizes that her boyfriend's parents or more specifically her boyfriend's father doesn't approve of their relationship. They won't say it out loud of course, Texas-enforced politeness doesn't allow for that but, their reactions to things that Lucas mentions offhandly and all the things they don't say speak volumes. 

On their last night in Texas Its just them in the house and Lucas makes her a nice dinner She sits on the counter and licks whipped cream off a spoon while they talk about what they're going to do with the rest of the summer. After dinner finds them outside, sitting in front of a roaring campfire with a million stars in the sky above them. The scene instantly brings Maya back to their last trip ro Texas together, the start of the damn triangle and the beginning of the end of her friendship with Riley Mathews. 

"You know, you can kiss me this time" Maya quips when she catches Lucas looking at her. 

"My, The Blonde Beauty, Pancakes, Maya Penelope Hunter" Lucas listed off absently as untangled himself from her arms and stood up. 

"I've known you for a decade now and watching you grow into the dazzling woman before me has been one of the greatest honors of my life" He continued as pulled a tiny black velvet box out of his jacket pocket.

Maya stared at him in shock, not able to process what was happening yet. 

"So, what about another seven, Marry me?" Lucas asked as he popped open and bent down on one knee. 

Maya smiled and launched herself into Lucas's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

"Sure took you long enough, Huckleberry" Maya said, pressing their foreheads together when she pulled away.

When they're back in New York and announce their engagement it turns out that everyone already knows. Still, Maya swears that Zay squeals and hugs her so hard that it almost knocks the wind out of her when they tell him. He immediately pulls out his phone and shows her what he calls "The Lucaya Wedding Extravaganza" vision board. 

As it turns out, wedding planning isn't as overwhelming as Maya thinks its going to be. She and Lucas both agree that a smaller wedding is best. She agrees to a church wedding to appease her new in laws and because she secretly wants the whole "Dad walking the bride down the aisle" experience but, she'll deny it when Lucas asks her because, Maya Hunter is not that sappy. 

Shopping for her wedding dress is, well it's something else that's for sure. Her parents go with and Smackle and her boys minus Lucas. Its all going fine until Dad and Farkle get in a spat about who's paying for her dress. When Maya tries to break in, saying she's paying for her own dress the matching looks they give her quickly drown out her protests. Finding a dress is harder than it should be, everything looks like a cupcake and she is not trying to be "Sexy Cupcake" girl on her wedding day. The other problem is that she needs something that's going to top all the dresses she's worn to all her gallery openings and then there's the whole "Not wearing white" conversation which tints her cheeks pink. She may be almost twenty four but, she is not talking about what her and her fiance do behind closed doors in front of her father. 

On her way back to the dressing room after the ninth failed attempt, Maya pauses in front of a dress that's on a mannequin, suddenly overcome with the feeling that its perfect. Its seven thousand dollars however, and that is just not going to happen. So, she tries on two more dresses trying desperately to get the "Perfect" one out of her head but, its not working.

"So, Is this the one?" Farkle asked, interrupting her train of thought as he came up behind her.

"Not for seven grand its not" Maya answered bluntly, still not able to tear her eyes away from the dress. 

"Is this the one My?" Farkle tries again, wishing not for the first time that his best friend would allow people do nice things for her. 

Farkle takes Maya's prolonged silence as an answer and takes the dress off its form and all but shoves it in her arms with an order to go try it on. When she comes out a few minutes later to show everyone its obvious to Farkle that this is the one. The dress fits Maya like a glove and she can't stop smiling. 

One of the last things before the wedding is the obligatory family dinner that Maya and Lucas are hosting so their parents can meet each other. She makes Zay and Farkle come too under the guise of "Best Man duties" but, really it's because sitting through dinner with her in laws sounds like hell. And it turns out that Maya is right, the night is tense and she isn't even through her first glass of wine yet. It starts out pleasantly but, then devolves into "You're keeping your madien name?...How progressive of you sweetie" and "Will you be giving up your hobby when the children come?" 

Maya drains her wine glass and turns her head to glare at Lucas. In his defense he's trying to stop his mother's rude and pointed questions but, he's too polite and the meshing of his two lives, two familes is obviously making him uncomfortable. But, then it happens and all hell breaks loose. this time though the question is directed at Shawn. 

"You know, When Maya said her father was walking her down the aisle I thought she meant her real father" Mrs. Friar pointed out as she looked between the father and daughter pair. 

"Oh she does not want to go there" Zay said under his breath so that only their friend group can hear it. 

"Oh my god, someone tell me in this isn't happening" Farkle adds, matching Zay's volume as he picks up the wine bottle and tops off Maya's glass. 

" Mom, please" Lucas begged as he shot his mother a warning look. 

"I am her real father, I legally adopted her and I'm going have to stop you before you make an even bigger fool of yourself" Shawn answered as he kept an eye on Maya. 

"You're not going to sit there and insinuate that I'm any less Maya's father just because we don't share the same genetic makeup, because that would be insulting to anyone who has an adopted child or is an adopted child and you're definitely not going to insult my kid in her own home" Shawn continued with a death glare as he held Maya's hand across the table. 

So, Maya was right it was the dinner from hell. 

The two days before the wedding the four of them go out. Bride, groom and their respective best men. They go to a bar they used to go to back in college. They drink crappy vodka and do shots. They play the trivia game that the bar is hosting because they can't not play. Maya is confident they'll win until they get to the final category "Local Artists" and the boys apparently forgot just about everything she's taught them. So, Maya answers all the questions except the last one because they should know it, "Name the Artist who always has their painting "A Million Stars In The Sky" on display in their shows but, refuses to sell it". 

"If you can't answer this I want a divorce" She tells Lucas as she shoves the pen in his hand and stares at him across the table. 

The day of the wedding Maya is hanging out with Farkle in the bridal suite. Her parents are on their way but, right now she's having chocolate chip muffins with her best friend while aforementioned best friend is trying to convince her that he's the better choice to be the godfather of her and her soon to be husband's future children. 

"Farkle, Thank you" Maya cuts in suddenly as she sets her coffee cup down. 

"For what?" Farkle asked, looking over at his friend confused.

"For showing up for me, for being the first person in my life besides my mom to show me unconditional love, for accepting me for exactly who I am and never trying to change me" Maya answered, kissing his cheek. 

Walking down the aisel is easily in the top five scariest experiences of her life. The two things that keep Maya from passing out is her dad right next to her and Lucas waiting for her. 

A few days short of their second wedding anniversary Maya and Lucas welcome a baby girl into their close-knit crazy family. Adeline Katherine Friar is immediately loved by her uncle's and her New York grandparents. 

"So, Lucas and I have been talking and we want you and Zay to be godfathers to our little princess, If anything happens to us it's up to the two of you to get her into Yale" Maya told Farkle when he came to visit a few hours after the birth. 

"Yale huh?...You do realize I can get her into MIT with one phone call right?" Farkle asked as he held his goddaughter carefully. 

Maya laughed and leaned back to close her eyes for a few minutes because this whole having a baby thing is exhausting. 

That's when it hits her, she's not holding her breath anymore or waiting for a shoe to drop. Watching her boys with her daughter fixes that last little piece, it restores her faith. Because they'd never leave this tiny baby girl, her daughter is never going to know the pain that she did growing up.


End file.
